Soul Eater: Dream Stealer
by BlueMoonUmbreon
Summary: After the Kishin has fallen, what happens? This. Maka and Tsubaki have a weird dream about a boy, and he turns out to be a vampire from Shibusen that was suppose to be executed! Later after, they meet his weapon. Now, Dia disappears... I changed the title
1. Boring Life

**(A/N: I only own two characters I this story: Spirit Taker and Diamond A.K.A. Dia. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo.)**

**(A/N: this story is based upon what happens after episode 51. Well, a little later, and everything is like Ashura never HAPPENED. K? Thanks, BAI.) **

_**Another Normal, Boring Day…**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was another boring day for everyone in Death City. Same old Shibusen, same old pranks attempted by Soul and Black*Star, same old studying for Maka, same old Tsubaki trying to calm everyone down, Stein… and his … dissections….( Which everyone got used to already), Crona being… Crona, Ragranok being himself. Kid being symmetrical, Patty being the immature kid she is, Liz being her teen-girl self, and that's all.

Everything was as if Ashura never happened, the battle, the destruction of Death City-now rebuilt-, and everything. It was BORING.

Peace is sometimes boring, no insanity feels like something is wrong. Some people wanted it that way, some didn't…

Maka walked toward her room, completely bored out of her mind.

"Hey," Soul said, his head buried in a Music Magazine, "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." Maka replied, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Why so early?" Soul questioned as he read the clock, 5:30 pm.

"BAKA!" exclaimed Maka as she barged in her room.

Maka flopped on her bed, stuffing her face in her pillow. She didn't know what to do, so she would just sleep.

She looked at the postcard her mom sent her in Japan,

友情

What did it say, though?

She could only speak English, as well as a bit of Japanese, but never knew what that meant.

As she started to think, she was lulled to sleep, but unaware of what may happen the next day of her boring life…

**(A/N: I'll tell you what happens if you post at least **_**1**_ **review, trust me, this will get better, just needs to get to the dream… OH EM GEE! SPOILER!!!!)**


	2. The Dream

**(A/N: I don't own Soul Eater it belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I only own Spirit Taker and Dia (Diamond))**

**-------------------------****霊魂****SOUL ****-------------------------------- **

_**The Dream…**_

**XXxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXxXxXxXxxXXxx**

_Why is it so… Quiet? _Maka thought. It was normally unusual to be in a black and red room, not knowing what or where it was/is.

"_Hello." _A voice said. It was calm and friendly, but eerie.

"Huh? No, no wait, where am I?_!" _Maka asked, then paused. "Are you… clueless, too?"

"_No, not really. I know where you are. I'll tell you, if you say your name, please."_

"Um, I'm Maka, you are…?"

"_Ah, I am so sorry, Maka, but I have no name. But my number was 12/24."_

"…? Number? Why do you have a number?"

"_My number on death row. But, you see, __they __never killed __me__. I am just a forgotten child, and that is all."_

"Oh. Okay… Wait, where am I, though?"

"_Oh, silly girl, you are just in a dream, but I am not imaginary, I used to live and probably still living, someway, somehow."_

"Then… Can I wake up…?"

"_Let it be, wake up, Maka."_

"Wake up, Maka!"

"Huh!?" Maka exclaimed, a little shaken from the dream she had.

"Maka, are you awake, yet?" moaned the annoyed scythe. "We better go to school now, and you just woke up! HURRY UP!!!"

_Right_, Maka thought, _It was all a dream…_

So, along she went to school, her mind still filled with wonder.

At Shibusen…

"At least that dissection _wasn't_ something endangered." Tsubaki sighed with relief.

"Um, Tsubaki, we didn't even know what that thing WAS!" exclaimed Liz.

"I think it was road-kill." Soul stated with a grossed-out look on his face.

"Was it a kitty?" questioned Patty.

"Or a dog….?" Black*Star thought out loud.

"IT WAS SO UNSYMETTRICAL!" the young Shinigami (Kid) sobbed.

Then Soul noticed Maka wasn't with them. _She probably went to the next class already_, he thought, _What a nerd…_


	3. Questions

**(A/N: I don't own Soul eater, Atsushi Okubo does. I only own the characters Spirit Taker and Diamond (Dia).)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Questions **_

-------------------------------------------XxXx 精神 SOUL XxXx -----------------------------------------------------------

With Maka…

"So, Stein-sensei, was there a Death Row in Death city?"Maka excitedly asked.

Stein lit another cigarette, "Hmmm, that's a good question, Maka, what do you mean by 'Death Row'?"

"I mean, um, what do you mean?"

"Well, there was a team for Shinigami-sama. It was called '_Death Row_', and they were the executers a while back, a little over a decade. So, there were executions, another 'death row' meaning, I guess."

"Well, was somebody named 12/24 in the _Death Row_?"

Stein was silent for a while. "Where… did you get all this, Maka?"

"A dream," Maka answered very puzzled, "This guy was talking to me about it."

"Did you _see_ him?" questioned the doctor.

"No," Maka answered," I just heard his voice. Calm, friendly, but creepy…"

Stein stayed silent for a longer time.

"You know, Maka, let's talk about this later, okay?" Stein finally said after the long pause.

"Sure." Maka answered with a smile, then she left the classroom.

Stein smiled back.

Once Maka left, Stein's smile turned around into a frown. **(A/N: RHYME! LOL!) **_I better inform Shinigami-sama…_

"Hey, Maka." Tsubaki said as she noticed Maka come out of the classroom.

"Oh. Hey guys, what's up?" Maka responded.

"Not much." Everyone answered.

"Where were you?" Soul asked.

"Just asking Stein-sensei something." She replied.

"Oh. Was it about the postcard you can't read?"

"OH CRAP!" Maka exclaimed, "I forgot!"

Then she ran back in the class, but forgetting the note was at home.


	4. Unexpected

**(A/N: I don't own Soul eater, that belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I only own the characters Spirit Taker and Diamond (Dia).)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Unexpected **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day…_

"_Will Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Thompson Sisters, Chrona, Soul Eater, and Maka Albarn come to Shinigami-sama's Room? Sorry for the inturuption, everybody else." _The intercom boomed.

"Wha--?" everyone asked. Why were those 8 going to Shinigami-sama's room?

So, the eight young Technicians and Weapons walked down the hall to Master Shinigami.

"So, Shinigami-sama, why are we here?" Maka asked. She knew really nothing was coming up, at least only if she forgot something.

"Well…." Shinigami-sama started, "Stein, you were the one who wanted them to come in the first place. You tell them."

Everyone but Stein and Shinigami sweat-dropped at what Shinigami said.

"Well, then, Shinigami-sama, if you say so." Stein replied with a serious tone in his voice. "Maka, this also involves our conversation from yesterday."

Maka was all ears once she heard that.

Stein started to tell his story,

"The dream Maka had was about somebody in the team _Death Row_, who also was suppose to be executed, but his body mysteriously disappeared after they said his Death Row number, the number of his execution. He was nameless before he started going to Shibusen, so—"

"Wait," Maka interrupted, "He was in Shibusen, too?"

"Yes, yes he was. Anyways, Shinigami-sama gave him a number for a name because it was 12:00 noon sharp when he said he didn't have a name. He was a strong Technician who couldn't have a Weapon, because he might have consumed his or her soul, so wh—"

"Cool," Soul interrupted, "A Tech with the ability to eat souls, sweet."

"…" Stein got annoyed.

"Does anyone have any other complements?" he asked, very disturbed.

"Yeah," Tsubaki piped up, "if he was a regular human, then he really shouldn't be able to do that, right?"

"Yeah, Tsubaki," Stein replied, "But, he wasn't human. His father was a Kishin soul, his mother was a witch soul. Kid, you know what makes that, right?"

"Yes, I do, Stein-sensei," Kid answered, "It is a result of a mutation in genes, though. It turns out that only 25% of each of the full-bred souls are in that soul. The rest remains a di—"

"KID!"Black*Star yelled at the young shinigami, "GET TO THE POINT, DAMNIT!"

"That's what I was doing," Kid yelled back, very annoyed, "Anyways, the rest of the soul, the 50% left over, is something completely different. It is called Vampire. They are 90% percent of the time—"

"KID!" everyone yelled, "WE GET THE POINT!"

"…" Kid started to speak, "I'm sorry, but I wanted it nice and clean." He decided to reply.

"I'm just going to tell you the reason he got executed!" Stein shouted.

"Once there was some headache he got, he probably got out it, by killing everybody he could with his vampire power, like magic and soul wavelength, once he got caught by Shinigami-sama, he snapped out of it. He didn't know what he did. He spoke the truth, but nobody believed him. He got disbanded from the _Death Row_, and was supposed to be executed, but nobody could find him in Death City, but they found some evidence of him in the sea past the desert. It was like a mansion sealed in ice. Some hieroglyphic words were above the doorway. Inside the ice tower, there was blood covering almost the whole place inside. There was an ice stand for something that looked important. The 'important' thing was the evidence of the vampire, just take note he was the last vampire, the collar with the sapphire stone in the middle. It was the only thing not covered in blood. We all assumed he was dead, due to the blood and everything, but some people didn't agree. Where was the body? Where were the tracings of the soul? Up until now, I know the answer to the forgotten question."

Everyone gulped. Was this 'Vampire' the reason why they came here?

YOU'LL FIND OUT! JUST REVIEW!!!


	5. WHAT!

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I ONLY OWN SPIRIT TAKER AND DIAMOND (DIA)!!!)**

_**What?! In Other Words, IT MEANS DEATH!**_

**-----Calling for Mercy, Have Mercy on the ****精神****SOUL****----**

"We think that…" Stein started to answer, "That both his body and soul are in that collar. Or maybe it isn't even a collar anymore, maybe something else, or the collar's gone. Who knows?"

"Wait, wait waaaaaaaiiit," Liz stated to say, a scared tone in her voice, "Does that mean we gotta LOOK for this MONSTER---"

"Vampire." Everyone interrupted Liz.

"…Whatever. But, STILL, what evidence do you HAVE that that THING—"

"He."

"…Yeah, okay, 'he' is still ALIVE, somehow?!"

"Ah." Stein replied, "That's because Maka heard his voice in her dream. Vampires can do many things, other than drink people's blood."

"EH~WWWWW!!!!" exclaimed Liz, "I forgot that part to vampires!!"

"Onee-chan," Patty piped up, "It's the most rememberable thing about vampires."

"Is 'rememberable' even a word?" Black*Star asked.

"No, no it's not." the son of Shinigami-sama answered.

"Wait, Stein-hakase" said Chrona, "Does he have black blood? Like me and—"

"RAGRANOK-KU~UN!" Ragranok exclaimed while he popped out of Chrona.

"Oh, Chrona, I forgot you were there. No, I don't think he does." Stein said in reply. "Oh, that's right, Chrona, you aren't even coming. You have to stay here with Mary and Me—"

"MARY AND _I_!" corrected Kid.

"Whatever. Anyways, we want you to go to the Ice Tower **(A/N: Sounds so… awesome…. Whooo….) **and find the remains of his soul/body. You seven might be in danger, especially you, Maka."

"ME?!" Maka exclaimed, "What-WHY?!"

"That's because you heard him in your dreams. He knows you. Or, at least, one side does." Stein responded.

"Well, then, think about it for a day, everyone! You can go home and think about it! Yay!" Shinigami said excitedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Soul and Maka were at their apartment, they started talking about Maka's dream.

"So, you said your name, and he gave you a NUMBER?" Soul asked.

"Yes, that's it." Maka responded.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN IDENTITY INFRENCE THAT WAS!?"

"HEY! I had to tell him so I could wake up!"

"And how do you know then?"

"I I asked if I could wake up, and he said 'Let it be, wake up, Maka.', I think…"

"Oh… Okay…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid and Patty were trying to calm Liz down.

"Nooooooo, I can't, it'll be sooooo creepy!!!" Liz sobbed.

"Onee-chan, c'mon! It'll be an adventure! It'll be really fun!" Patty said really sounding hyper.

"Um… I'll let you go shopping after we go…?" Kid thought out loud.

Liz got out of her drama state and to her happy state, and then said, "OKAY! DEAL! When do we go?"

"Liz… it's tomorrow that we're going to that 'Ice Tower'" Kid answered in confusion.

"YAY!!! OKAY, so how long is that?"

"Um… 12 hours…?"

"OKAY! I'LL SLEEP THROUGH THE 12 HOURS!!!" Liz exclaimed as she rushed into her room.

"…" Kid and patty stared.

"Um… I'm going to do check out the paintings to see if they're symmetrical…" Kid said, looking very confused.

"I'm going to color…" Patty responded to Liz's reaction awkwardly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black*Star and Tsubaki weren't really worrying.

"HYA-HOO!" Black*Star shouted, "Tomorrow I, the almighty Black*Star shall defeat the Beast known as the Vampire!!"

"Okay, then, Black*Star," Tsubaki replied "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, then Tsubaki! I shall be victorious!"

"Right." Tsubaki smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow. It's so… Noisy…_ Tsubaki thought, wondering where she was. She was in a purple and blue room. You would normally be creeped-out if it was really noisy and nothing was there, right? I thought so.

Then she saw something just about at the end of the room, in a corner of the room.

It was a boy, about her age with grayish-blue hair with long bangs and on one side of his face, you couldn't see his left eye, and some weird clothing. He had a blue shirt with all types of zigzags and stitches. He had black jeans with a black and purple belt with studs on it. He wasn't wearing any shoes, just socks, plain, white socks.

"Hello," Tsubaki said as she walked toward the boy, "Who are you? And where are we?"

The boy remained silent. Then his mouth started moving but no words came out. There wasn't too much noise; he just didn't make a sound.

"Um, can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you."

He stared at her with foggy, icy blue eyes. Then he cut his finger with a knife.

"Hey, why did you do that to your finger? Doesn't that-"

Then he started writing on the blue wall with his blood. It was in Japanese. She could read it.

It said:

あなたの名前は何ですか? (What is your name?)

"Oh, my name is Tsubaki, you?"

He glared at her with his piercing eyes, and then wrote:

12/24. ツバキ目覚めて下さい、喜ばして下さい. (12/24. Wake up, please, Tsubaki.)


	6. Quest for the Vampire, part 1

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS DIA AND SPIRIT TAKER!)**

_**The Quest for the Vampire! Part 1**_

-XxX—XxXxX----------------------------------------

As everyone was at Shibusen, everyone wondered why Tsubaki didn't talk one bit.

"Tsubaki-chan," Maka asked, a bit of a worried tone, "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Maka. I need to talk to you, please?" Tsubaki said as she snapped out of her trance.

"Sure."

"Um," Tsubaki said as she looked at everybody else who was going on the trip were so close to them, yearning to hear what they were going to talk about.

"Alone."

Then everyone walked away.

"Yeah, what is it, Tsubaki?" Maka asked, wanting to help her.

"I think I had the same dream as you, just different… Okay, really different…"

"Yes?"

"You're dream had no sound and nothing there but one voice, right?"

"Yes."

"My dream had a lot of noise, there was nothing there though, except a boy. He wrote a message in blood to me. It said that his name was 12/24."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes, really! I'm still freaked out!"

"…Well, since we might see this 12/24 guy today, we can solve our problems. K?"

"R-right…" Tsubaki said as they both headed toward Shinigami-sama's room.

-----------------------------------------

**At the desert's edge, The Oceanfront…**

"Okay, mina-san! How are you today?" Stein asked Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patty.

"Good." They all chirped.

"Okay. So, let's go! Sid, get the boat."

"Yes, sir-- WAIT…" Sid said as he got the motorboat.

"So, I all hope you guys have a nice trip!" Stein said, rather happy.

"Wait, isn't there somebody… older… to, you know, be a chaperone, or something?" asked the white-haired scythe.

Stein replied: "Well, Mary, Chrona, and me-"

"MARY, CHRONA AND _I_." Kid corrected.

"…Yeah, okay, Kid, you get the walkie-talkie, that's all I'm saying. Good-bye!" Stein said as he marched back to Shibusen along with Sid.

Everyone just looked for a moment.

"…Anyone got a map?" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah." Maka replied holding a map of the sea they were traveling in.

"Great. Compass?"

"Yeah." Maka said as she was holding up a compass.

"Food?"

"Yeah- No, we don't, we won't be there for a while, though, right?" Maka said while she was trying to find the lunch bag she had.

"AW." Everyone said very sadly.

"Well, let's just go already! GOD!" Soul said, very annoyed.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered, not knowing what fate lay upon their souls…

-------------------------------------------------

… Yeshhhhh……


	7. Quest for the Vampire, part 2

**(A/N: I don't own Soul Eater, I only own the characters Dia and Spirit Taker.)**

_**Quest for the Vampire! Part 2**_

**xXxX-Why does the ****音声****VOICE**** of the ****精神 ****SOUL ****cry ?-XxXx**

"Wow." Soul thought out loud, looking at the Ice Tower, which really didn't look like a tower. It was like a cave, but it was ice. It had strange symbols on the front of something that looked like a cave entrance, just had a boulder in the front.

"This reminds me of Jesus' Tomb…" Maka, a person who reads the bible, said.

"Who's Jesus?" said everybody else. They weren't Christian or Catholic. In fact, they weren't all that religious.

"… Nobody in particular…"

"Then why'd you say that?" Black*Star whined.

"Shut up."

Once they got on a place to harbor their boat, Black*Star and Soul tried to move the boulder. It wouldn't budge.

"Why don't we see if Stein-hakase or anybody has a freaking idea about this thing, PLEASE?" Soul pleaded to Kid, very annoyed.

"Um, how?" Kid asked, very confused.

"YOU HAVE THE WALKIE-TALKIE! YOU CALL STEIN, CHRONA… MARY! I DON'T CARE!" Soul responded, _really _annoyed.

"Oh, right…" Kid said as he got the walkie-talkie from his belt.

_Maka… Tsubaki…?_

"?! What was that?!" Maka exclaimed warily.

"What was what?" Soul asked, wondering what Maka heard.

"Um, Maka-chan, was it a voice? Like one that you heard in your dream?" Tsubaki asked, worried as much as Maka was.

"I think… Yes, yes it was!" Maka replied, sounding even more scared.

"Well, probably that big imagination of yours, Maka." Soul said while putting his hand on Maka's head.

"WHAT? Th-that was a lie, right? Right, Stein-sensei?" Kid exclaimed with his eyes widened.

"What is it, Kid?" asked the older Thompson sister.

Kid sighed, and then put down his walkie-talkie. "Maka, that was the first part."

"What's that?" Maka replied in confusion.

"The voice that you heard in your dream, you heard it just now, right?"

"Yeah, why does it matter to you?"

"Well, that's because the first thing that happens, if you want the boulder to move. Did it say anything?"

"Yeah, it said my name and Tsubaki's name."

"Dang, why me?!" Tsubaki cried in displeasure.

"YOU because YOU have to write your name on the boulder." Kid answered.

"Oh," Tsubaki paused for a minute, "You got that from Stein-sensei, right?"

"Yeah. The second step is to write the other person's name, the one who didn't hear the voice but was mentioned, has to write his/her name in blood on the stone."

"_Blood?! _That's what happened in my dream, he wrote his—"

"Nobody cares!" Black*Star screamed in a British accent.

"WE CARE! STOP THE BAD ACCENT!" Everybody but the 'British' Black*Star shouted.

"Well, anyone got something sharp?" Black*Star said again in the British accent.

"Um… I'm already sharp." Tsubaki answered.

"Ah, ah, yes, quite."

"BLACK*STAR, CUT IT OUT, ALRIGHT?!" everyone screamed, again.

"…Fine…" Black*Star said in his regular, annoying voice.

After all the craziness, Tsubaki changed her left hand into a hand-scythe and cut her right index-finger. With the blood on her finger, she wrote her name in English:

TSUBAKI

Everybody stayed silent for a while. Nothing happened.

"When he wrote in blood, what language was it?" Kid asked Tsubaki.

"It was in Japanese."

"Then, write in Japanese, see what happens."

So, with that said, Tsubaki wrote on the boulder:

TSUBAKI

椿

They waited; again, nothing happened.

"Write his name… too?" Maka said, very puzzled.

"Sure."

And with that agreement, the boulder looked like this:

TSUBAKI

椿

12/24

Then the boulder disappeared. Without a trace, it just vanished into thin air.

"Scary…" Liz thought aloud.

"Well, let's go in and see if that 12/24 guy is even THERE!" Soul shouted.

"AGREED! HYA-HOO!" Black*Star yelled in pleasure.

"Wait, guys, don't rush." Kid said calmly but irritated.

"Hm?" Black*Star said annoyed because he really wanted to go inside the Ice Tomb.

"Why, 'Lil Shinigami?" Soul said seriously, not all that anxious to go in, I guess.

"The last people who went in here _never _came back." Kid responded with a slightly scared tone in his voice.

"And?"

"And we might end up DEAD."

"Well, too damn BAD! Let's just go!"

Everybody but Tsubaki and Maka ran inside the tomb.

"Maka-chan… Are you a bit scared?" Tsubaki asked Maka in a fragile voice.

"Yes. But we shouldn't worry much," Maka replied while walking inside, "We know the guy, right?"


	8. Quest for the Vampire, part 3

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN DIA AND SPIRIT TAKER!!!)**

_**Quest for the Vampire! Part 3**_

---命がけで, 全力を尽くして... FOR DEAR LIFE...---

As everybody was inside the tomb, _some_ people weren't so surprised that there were two skeletons, or the blood all over the place. Liz was really freaked out at the sight of everything, though.

"Whaaaaa~ IT'S SO SCARY!" Liz cried.

"Li~iz, what about the mall?" Patty said in her childish voice.

Then Liz wasn't scared.

Everyone, though, was surprised that even the INSIDE was completely covered in ice. The skeletons even looked like ice cubes, but bones in them, and the bloodied floor was REALLY slippery.

Just so slippery that Black*Star fell about 16 times and got a nosebleed on the 10th one.

After a long walk down a long hallway, the team found a pedestal with an orb on it. The orb looked as if it was cloaked in sapphire-colored silk, and its glow was like the moon.

"Doesn't it remind you of a fishy?" Patty asked very hyperly.

"What?" everybody except Patty scolded, even though it wasn't a command? I like the word.

"Um, it's blue. Like a FISHY!"

"…"

"WELL! WHATEVER! THE ORB LOOKS EXPENSIVE! LET'S SELL IT ON EBAY!!!!!" Black*Star shouted with $ eyes.

"No, wait Black*Star! You might-"Tsubaki exclaimed as Black*Star reached out to the orb, but she got cut off by something.

Tsubaki had fear in her eyes when she got cut off. Everybody wondering why the heck she looked so scared, Maka asked Tsubaki: "Tsubaki-chan, what is it?"

"H-he's r-r-right th-there…"

"Who's right WHERE?" Soul asked, very confused.

But once Soul said that, the fear on Tsubaki's face faded into a regular expression.

"Oh…" Tsubaki said as the fear got washed away, "I think this place is playing tricks on my mind…"

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone, right Tsubaki-chan?" Maka asked with a happy smile.

"Y-yeah…"

"Um, guys," Black*Star said with the orb in his hands.

"BLACK*STAR! PUT THAT THING _**DOWN**_!!!" Maka shouted I his ear, making it bleed.

"But, the orb's glowing even BRIGHTER…"

"Huh? Let me see!" Kid yelled as he pushed Maka and Black*Star out of the way.

But he completely forgot about the glowing.

"Ahhhh, it's so symmetrical…." The Shinigami said in awe.

Sometimes, my favorite characters are BAKAS…

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Black*Star scolded Kid as he started to try and rip it out of his hands.

"Wait, it was started to glow even brighter!" Maka exclaimed with amazement. "I'll see what happens when I touch it along with you guys…"

The orb started to glow REALLY bright.

"Whoa~ that doesn't look like a fishy like before." Patty said while joining the 'holding the orb' team.

It started to glow really, REALLY bright.

"Let's see what happens when we put all our hands together on the orb! It'll be fun!" Liz exclaimed with a joyous tone.

Tsubaki joined her and they touched the orb. Almost blinding blue light filled the dark cave.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka asked, very annoyed.

"It sounds lame. I'm not doing some stupid friendship moment." He responded even more annoyed more than Maka.

"It feels like something will happen if you do! I feel it in my blood!"

Soul sighed with a weak smile. "Okay, fine. But nothing'll happen."

Soul joined his hand with the others and then the orb started glowing so bright, it was blinding.

"Ah, MY EYES!!!" Black*Star's voice was heard screaming.

"SOMETHING HAPPENED! HA!" Maka's voice was heard teasing Soul.

"OH, SHUT UP, FLAT-CHEST!" Soul's voice was heard responding to Maka's taunt.

"WHAT DID YOU-"

The light from the orb was pretty bright.

Everyone fell because of it, since nobody could see a thing!

"Soooooo…" Soul said, very irritated, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Everyone but Black*Star replied.

"What about Black-"

Black*Star was on the ground, foaming by the mouth.

"BAKA."

"Hey, who's _that_?" Maka asked looking at an area where the pedestal was.

"Who's-" Tsubaki said as she looked at where Maka was looking.

There, in the front of the pedestal, was a boy. He was in seated with his face in his knees.

He had grayish blue hair, long bangs - the bangs were so long it covered the left side of his face, he had weird clothing, and he only had plain white socks on his feet. He didn't look up at everybody else.

"H-hey, you're…" Tsubaki stuttered.

If a dream, or a nightmare, came true, how would you react? Well, Tsubaki didn't feel very happy. Do you think she's happy?

--

**(A/N: A CLIFFY! LOL!** SEE NEXT CHAPTER!)


	9. You Count Him as a Friend!

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS DIAMOND (DIA) AND SPIRIT TAKER!!! I'm calling Maka's dad (Spirit) DeathScythe, because that's the nickname for my OC. I never realized that…)**

_**You Take Him as a Friend?**_

**生命は短いです、従ってそれの価値を持って毎日に作って下さい****-****Life is short, so make every day worth it.~**

"He is…?" Black*Star questioned Tsubaki, not knowing who the boy was or even IS.

"H-he's… th-the b-boy…" stuttered Tsubaki, "From… m-my d-dr-dream…"

"What?!" Maka exclaimed, ecstatic and scared at the same time, "Really?! Then I'm going to see what-"

Before they even noticed, the boy- known as 12/24- lifted his head and was staring at them, looking confused.

His misty, icy-like, blue eyes stared at them as they spoke pretty much the whole time. They didn't notice. Tsubaki kind of blushed at the sight of his face, even though she was scared. He was just cute, and handsome.

"Um…" Maka started to speak, "That's very… freaky…"

"Wait, wait, and _wait_, _this _is the vampire dude?! He looks harmless!" Soul screamed, sounding really gloomy. He wanted this soul-eating vampire to look more powerful, or something. He was disappointed. He was _really_ disappointed.

Liz walked over to him, and as she walked, his eyes followed her.

"Hey, there! What's your name?" Liz questioned.

The vampire didn't respond. He only gave her an even _more_ confused look.

"Let me try." Kid declared, sounding as if he would be successful. "Hello. What is your name?"

The vampire glared at Kid with intimidating eyes. Kid got scared by that. How scared? Well, let's just say he might have been scared enough for new pants.

"Oi, oi, let me try, guys." Soul said with determination in his voice. "Heys, how 'bout your name?"

The vampire stared blankly at Soul without blinking for a couple seconds. Then Soul backed away slowly. How slowly? I'm not telling _YOU_.

Then Black*Star tried. He got an F-, as in test grades (I know, you're like, WHUT?), after Patty tried, she got a little origami thing to play with so she wouldn't annoy the vampire.

"Um, can I try?" Tsubaki asked with a hint of liking the fact that he rejected everybody.

"こんにちは。 私を覚えなさいか。 私はツバキである" (Hi, remember me? I'm Tsubaki.)

As the vampire looked up at Tsubaki, he tried to remember her face or voice, but nothing happened.

"Aw, darn… I swear that would've helped…" she moaned.

"Well, Maka…" Soul said evilly with a grim smile on his face, "Since you're the only one left, you should ask."

"Okay. And I will, thank you very much." Maka said in response.

She approached the vampire very slowly, almost as if she was scared completely -but she was a bit scared- and sat right next to him, very closely.

"Hi." She said in a happy tone, "My name is Maka, and you are…?"

He looked at her, not so confused, but apparently looking happy, for once. But his smile faded and he shook his head, looking back down.

Then he felt something wrap around his hand. As he looked at his hand, he saw it was Maka's hand.

"Well, it's okay if you don't have one. Well, then, can you speak?"

He lifted up his head and opened his mouth as if he _was _going to say something, but nothing came out. After he realized nothing happened, he put his hand over his mouth, eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well, maybe you lost your voice or something, right?"

He shook his head up and down slowly in response.

"It's alright. It doesn't matter if you do or don't have some things, it just matters on who the person is, right?"

He shook his head a bit faster with a small smile on his face.

"Well, then, you wanna be friends?" Maka said as she held out her hand.

He looked at her hand for a moment, and then reached for it, but, suddenly…

_-CHING!-_

Everyone looked to see what the noise was from, and, oh boy, did they see it.

They came to see that the vampire was in chains from his hands, his neck, and his mouth was covered in a muzzle.

"Yep." A familiar voice said, "This is the vampire."

It was Stein with all the chains in hand. Next to him was none other than Maka's father, DeathSycthe.

"So, what are you going to do, again, Stein?" DeathSycthe asked while looking down at the chained vampire.

"Ah, take him to Shinigami-sama and see what he wants to do with him."

Then DeathScythe took a glance at his daughter who was staring at the chained up vampire.

"Hey, Maka, are you alright?" He asked while putting his hand close to Maka.

Maka slapped his hand saying "Why are you doing this?! He's just a harmless person! Look at him! What has he done to _US_?!"

DeathSycthe then looked up at everybody else who was there. Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, then back to Maka. No harm done, but why did Black*Star have an F- on his forehead? He forgot that, because that was also his test grade.

"Well?" Maka yelled with tears in her eyes "He may not be human, but give him a _chance_, please?"

Stein looked at DeathScythe, DeathScythe looked at Stein.

DeathScythe sighed, and then said with annoyance, "Let him go for a second, 'Kay, Stein?"

"Aw, I wanted to dissect him…" Stein said with a whine. He undid the chains, but didn't do anything about the muzzle.

"The muzzle ,too, Stein."

"But, isn't that dangerous, senpai?"

"JUST DO IT, YA SUNNUVA –bleep!-!!!"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it!" Then he took the muzzle off.

The vampire didn't really do anything about it. Everyone waited for a couple seconds, staring at him, so he just stared back. And then he yawned, and again, no trace of a voice was there.

"Why did you want to do that, Maka?" Asked DeathScythe with a serious tone, "He is dangerous, he's a…"

"Papa," Maka responded as she got up, "He's almost like us."

She walked over to the vampire, eyes followed as she walked. Once she got near him, she sat down next to him.

"And also," Maka said with a smile, "I count him as a friend!"

And, after she said that, she hugged the vampire. He blushed, looking at Maka.

"Aw, that's so cute~" Liz said with her voice enlightened.

"That is a cute couple, even though we don't even know the guy!" Black*Star laughed.

Soul stared. He didn't want his technician to hug this creep.

DeathScythe stared as well. He didn't want his daughter to be hugged by a life-threatening person… creature… thing.

"Oh, you two, shut up!" Maka yelled, very annoyed.

"Hey, has anybody noticed that the vampire-man fell asleep?" Patty asked in a childish voice.

"Fell asleep?" everyone else asked, turning their heads to the vampire.

Indeed, he looked like he was asleep, but he wasn't.

"Did he die?" Black*Star asked. Dumb **-bleep-**.

"No, he still has a pulse," Maka answered with a slight amount of fear in her voice.

"Well, then, is he in a coma, or something?"

"… He's very cold… he was the whole time… that's scary…"

"MAKA, GO TO THE POINT!"

"Oh. I think he passed out or something…"

"Ah, that's right." Stein said with the cold voice of his, "He can't be overheated. No wonder his tomb is an ice cave…"

"WHO THE HECK CARES, HAKASE!?" screamed everybody.

**(A/N: "… Wow. Lots of people interrupt me. Why is that, author?" Stein asked me. "Meh. It's funny that way." said a voice that came out of nowhere.)**

"Well, Maka, if you don't want him to die, then you should let go of him."

"O-oh, that's true…" Maka responded as she put him down.

Then Stein chained him up again, with saying "Okay, ikouze, mina-san!"

Everyone stared for a second. Then they left with DeathScythe and Stein.

--

**YESH!!!**

**RATE/REVIEW! PLZ!!!! **


	10. Mission:CheerHimUP!

**(A/N: I don't own any of the characters except Diamond (Dia) and Spirit Taker. K? Tsubaki's writing is typed like **_**this**_**, the vampire's is typed up like ****this****.)**

_**Mission! Cheer this guy up?!**_

**XxXxX ****魂 ****SOUL XxXxX**

After the long and perilous journey of retrieving the vampire, they helped him recover, the reason? Well, Shinigami-sama decided to keep him, Shinigami-sama said it would be fun. And plus- he did have a weapon that could handle him. Nobody remembers who he was.

Maka even got a souvenir from the place. What did she find? It was something that looked like a choker. It had a jewel that looked like a blue topaz or a sapphire, and it had weird designs.

Well, beside all that, the vampire got all locked up and stuff. Well, kinda. He was in Shibusen's Guest room. He never wanted to do anything but SIT there, really! He was like a zombie! (No offense, Sid.)

So Shinigami-sama decided on this:

"_Would Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Thompson Sisters, Soul Eater, and Maka Albarn report to the Death Room? Sorry for the interruption, everyone else! Thank you for your time."_ The intercom boomed, again.

Why them AGAIN? Everyone wondered, again.

So the Technicians and Weapons went to the Death Room, again.

What was gonna happen now?! I KNOW WHAT! JUST KEEP ON READING!

_**~nananaaanananaaaaaanananannnnnaaa…. Oh, whoops, I was singing again, wasn't I?~**_

"So, so, my buds," Shinigami said in a playful voice, as usual, "I gotta question for ya!"

"Yes?" everyone else asked.

"I want you to cheer up our friend, Vampire-chan, okie-dokie?"

"Sure Shinigami-sama!" Tsubaki and Maka said in perfect sync.

"WHAT?!" everyone else screamed.

So, then along they were forced by Maka to leave the Death Room to the vampire's room.

_**--YESH…--**_

"Um," Soul started to say, "What should we do?" he asked while string at the door of the vampire's room.

"Is the door unlocked, Sid-sensei?" Tsubaki asked the zombie.

"The whole time, I think he's been sitting in the same corner the entire time he's been in there, too." Sid said with wonder.

"Well, then who's first?" Liz asked the crowd of friends.

"ME! I SOULD BE GREATFUL TO THE BEAST KNOWN AS VAMPIRE! HYA-HOO!" Black*Star exclaimed while barging in the room.

"Hello, there, Vampie-boy!" Black*Star greeted the vampire in the left corner of the room with a big grin.

The vampire kicked him out of the room by pushing him, and then went back to his lonely corner.

"What corner was he in?" Sid asked Black*Star.

"He was in the left corner." Black*Star responded.

"Oh, I knew it! He didn't move!"

"Well, he did to push me outta there…"

"Whatever, it's my turn!" Liz announced as she walked inside the room.

"Heya, vampire!" Liz greeted the lonely vampire. He didn't do anything. "Um… Do you want me to leave?" The vampire nodded. So Liz left.

"Patty, you try." Liz said wearily to her younger sister.

"O-key!" Patty said in her childish voice as she walked in the room.

"Hi-hi, Mr. Vampire!" she gleefully greeted the Vampire. He stared at her for a while. Then Paty left because she got bored.

"How about you, Kid-kun?" Patty asked her Technician.

"Why, thank you, Patty. I shall do this very nice and cleanly!" Kid stated as he walked in the room.

"Hello, good friend, how are—"

**-BAM-**

"OH EM GEE! WHAT HAPPENED, KID?!" Liz screamed.

"H-he poked me w-with a laser…" Kid stuttered painfully.

"Poked you with a laser?" everyone else asked.

"I think it was Soul Wavelength. In speaking of souls, why don't you go and try, Soul?"

"Ah, it always has to be my name, curse you mother who probably nether dwells in heaven or hell!" Soul said.

"Say that again, Soul, because I can't even imagine you saying that." Maka commanded Soul.

"… My mom named me and I hate my name, and she's dead."

"Oh. Okay. I can think of you saying that."

There was a long silence, a really long and disturbing silence.

"Well, are you going or not?!" everyone except Soul exploded.

"… Maybe," The scythe said with a sly smirk.

"GO IN THE FREAKING ROOM!" Maka screamed, kicking Soul inside the room.

As he stared at the vampire with his puddles of red eyes, the vampire stared back. This had been going for a while, so Soul got bored. "Hey, dude," Soul started to say, "What do you like?"

The vampire didn't say a thing. So Soul came up with some things, he shook his head at everything.

Soul wasn't interested in a guy almost like him with nothing in common, so he left.

"Tsubaki, how about you? He probably doesn't understand much English." Soul said to the Dark Demon Weapon.

"Uh, sure…" Tsubaki answered, still wondering why _she_ was picked.

"Or you can give him a paper and pen, he can write in Japanese, and he can probably speak English. Sid-sensei, did you know this vampire?" Maka said happily, liking her suggestion.

Sid started to speak: "Ah, let's see… Yes, I do remember him. He was a high-ranking technician. He did have a weapon, dispite his power, but-"

"I mean if he had a voice, Sid-sensei."

"Oh. He did. It was eerie, and I think he only spoke when he wanted, for example; he didn't answer stupid questions or things like that."

"Okay, then," Tsubaki said, "Does anyone have a pen?"

Kid gave her a pen.

"Does anyone have paper?"

Kid gave her a notepad.

"Kid-kun, where'd you get all this?"

"I always keep like stuff like that." Kid answered, wondering why she asked the question.

"… I'll be going then…" Tsubaki said as she went inside the room.

She looked down at the vampire, and he looked up at the Dark Demon Weapon. Tsubaki sat next to the vampire, getting the pen and notepad.

Then she wrote: こんにちは。 私はツバキです。 あなたの名前か? (Hello. I'm Tsubaki, your name?)

After she wrote that, she gave the notepad to the vampire. After he read it, Tsubaki gave him the pen, he scribbled down: 私は残念な名前を持っていません。 喜ぶために去ることができますか? (I don't have one, sorry. Can you leave, please?)

_**なぜか**__**? (Why?)**_

**なぜは何を意味しますか。****なぜ去るべきですか。 ****(What do you mean by why? Why you should leave?)**

_**はい**__**... **__**(Yes…)**_

**それで、私はちょうど良いだけでありたいと思いますか。****(Well, I just want to be alone, okay?)**

As Tsubaki read that, she sighed, and then hugged the vampire.

"Why do you want to lead a lonely life?" Tsubaki cried a bit, it was sad for her to be all alone and nobody cares about you.

The vampire just stared at her for a second. Then he put his cold hand on her head.

Tsubaki swore she heard the words, in _English_, "_I don't know why. I just don't think anyone would listen or anything…"_

Once he removed his hand from her head, she stared at his icy eyes, he stared for a moment, then he looked away.

So, after all that, she left the room, and waved good-bye to the vampire. He just smiled, liking the fact somebody cared.

"Well, what happened?" Black*Star asked.

"I made him smile, but that's it, I think. I don't think he liked the fact that I was in there. And did he use telepathy? Or am I just thinking things?" Tsubaki then kinda trailed off after that.

"Um, can I see your chat, Tsubaki-chan?" Maka said holding out her hand for the notepad.

"Sure." Tsubaki said, giving Maka the notepad and Kid his pen back.

As Maka read the discussion, a bit of a frown appeared on her face.

'_So… he really doesn't have a name… and he wants to be alone, I know how that feels, but maybe he's overdoing it…' _Maka thought.

"Well, we failed…" Soul said sadly.

"Yeah…" everyone else except Maka said.

"Guys, I still didn't go…" Maka groaned.

"Oh, I thought you went first!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"You were the first, idiot."

"Really? I thought I was 3rd…"

There was silence for a while. Black*Star can't remember things, can he?

"Well, I'll be going in then…" Maka stated.

**~X~**

**(A/N: WHAT SHALL HAPPEN?! WHO KNOWS! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!)**


	11. A Name

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I ONLY OWN THE CHAHACTERS SPIRIT TAKER AND DIAMOND (DIA) WHO IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!)**

_**A Name for the Nameless**_

As Maka went into the room, the vampire was looking out his window, which was pretty high. He got a chair, and he was standing on it.

"Um, hi," Maka said, "How are you?"

The vampire then got off of his chair. And that's the last thing Maka saw before he was right in her face, sniffing her.

"OKAY, okay! Not so close, please!"

He backed away.

Then he put his hand around Maka's skirt…

"NO! HEY! DON'T GO-"

But he just got something out of her pocket.

"Oh. That choker, yeah, I found it around where we found you, is it yours?"

The vampire stared at Maka for a while, and gave her a depressing look.

But, he put on the choker.

"You know, I still do not forgive you for hugging me and almost killing me!" a calm and eerie voice said.

But whose was it?

Maka realized it was a voice from her dream.

As she looked up at the vampire's face, she noticed that he was gone from the place he was standing and was now sitting in his chair.

"Was… that voice…. Yours…?"

"Maybe," the vampire answered, angrily.

"Why are you so-- BESIDE THAT, how are you speaking when you don't even have a voice???"

"Ah, you see, this collar contains the needs for my soul."

"Well, you had most of those things. So, there was only your voice, right?"

"Yes. Anything else to complete my soul is this collar."

Then Maka came closer, the vampire not minding it.

"Wow, that's cool…" Maka gawked.

The vampire looked at her again with his icy-blue eyes. She blushed at the sight of him, she thought nobody couldn't fall for those eyes.

"Hey, I can read some of your thoughts, so do not get all feeling like that." The vampire scolded.

"AH?! Then, what was I thinking?!"

"You were thinking about some ramen. Why are you thinking about ramen?"

Maka was silent for a minute, and then she realized: only _some_ thoughts.

She got annoyed, too. So she hit him in the face. No effect.

"Huh?"

"What? Did you just think that would hurt? Well, you already have hurt me…" the vampire said as his voice trailed away.

Maka realized that that hugging thing hurt him, but how? Normally, people like hugs. Well, some people…

"I'm really sorry; did I really hurt you from before?"

He pierced Maka's eyes with his, "Mentally."

"? Mentally?"

"In your dream, you just wanted to wake up. Not really caring about anything. The black-haired girl worried for me when I cut my finger. You just wanted to get the hell out of your dream."

"Oh…" Maka said; she never realized this. A dream as scary as that, you would have wanted to get out of it, but to him, maybe, it was normal…

"Huh? You did not protest. Why?"

"What? Protest? Oh. Like: 'It was just a dream, how the heck could I know?'"

"Yes."

"Well, I know, I should treat people more gently, right?" Maka said as she looked at the vampire directly.

When Maka did this, the vampire's eyes widened.

And then he smiled a nice, calm, friendly smile.

"Yuki." He said with a calm tone.

"What? What about 'Yuki'?" Maka asked.

"That is the name I am giving you."

"You mean a nick-name?"

"A nick-name…?" he paused for a second; he didn't know many English traditions.

"A name that people use for fun, or for short." Maka explained.

"Oh. I get it now."

Then Maka remembered something.

"You don't have a name!!!" Maka exclaimed, getting in the vampires face.

"… And is there anything else you would like to say?" the vampire asked, very confused.

"I want to give you one! Okay?"

"What did you just say?! I do not think there is a way for that to happen, right?"

"What? Oh, of course. You call me Yuki; I call you by something else, a nick-name!"

The vampire stared for a moment. He didn't know how to respond he only remembered his partner talking to him like this.

"What does 'Yuki' mean anyway?"

"Oh, it means courage. I remember when you fought Ashura-chan!"

"You knew Ashura?! How?!"

"Do not think just because I was locked up in an orb means I cannot see things of the outside world."

"BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!"

"He is the first Kishin. How can nobody know about him? Once he was revived, I put all thinking on him. Then you destroyed him, which made me happy. I thought I remembered those eyes, and I remember that courage in your soul."

"Oh… Okay… Good point, even though there were a lot of details."

"I do those things sometimes…"

"But back to the name business…"

"Oh, okay, you can do that, Yuki-san."

"Oh, now you put on the '-san'?"

"Is that not good?"

"No, not really, actually, I like- I'm getting off topic."

"Yes…"

"Well, then…" Maka tried thinking up a name for the vampire, but he looked like a person that could have two names at once…

"So, what about Tomas?" Maka asked excitedly.

"… That was a joke. And I can actually see that. You just cannot think. And please give me a sensible name. That would be cool." The vampire replied.

"Okay, don't say cool, it doesn't fit you… Quit it with the details…" Maka said, and then she got an idea. "But, your body and attitude is cold…" she said placing a finger on the vampires face.

"Come on, do I really have an icy attitude?"

"That's it, how about Ice!"

"No. Never."

"… You're so hard to deal with."

"Uh, I'm sorry; my anger gets over my head at points of time."

Then Maka studied his features on the physical side. His eyes were really something to show off, his teeth were… creepy, his grayish-blue hair was awkward and uneven -and if he was Kid, he would have used a good haircut!-, then about his collar with weird designs, and then there's a purple pattern.

"What about Purple?" Maka asked.

"That was a joke, right?"

"Um… no…" She thought harder.

Grey got a 'no way'.

Blue got a shake of the head.

"Why are you suggesting colors or something like that?" the vampire asked.

Maka studied his face, not answering the question. He didn't have much of an expression on him, as if he was see-through. Crystal-clear, not being able to see any emotion. As if it was a diamond… a type of stone… like the one on his collar…

"Oh! How about Diamond! That's different, right?" Maka exclaimed, very sure of herself.

"Uh…" the vampire didn't know what to say. The name did seem a bit nostalgic, but he didn't know why. "Um, okay, Yuki-san…"

"You don't have to put '-san' at the end of my nick-name, okay?"

"Sure…"

"Well, I'll see you later, Diamond!"

Diamond paused for a moment. "… Yeah. Bye, Yuki…" he said with a weak smile.

Maka went out the door, and then everybody else asked about how it went. As she explained it, everyone was amazed that a collar was a dude's voice. AND THAT HE SPOKE TO MAKA.

Tsubaki didn't say anything to anyone about what happened to her. Only his smile.

She thought Maka could say things like this a bit better than her…

**--**

**(A/N: … Yeah. His name is Diamond. He has a nickname, just wait.)**


	12. The Soul to be Forgotten, pt1

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS DIAMOND (DIA) AND SPIRIT TAKER!!!)**

_**A Soul to be forgotten… Part 1**_

**--- is plain, but who cares? This is what it is from now on. ---**

"So, Maka," DeathScythe said very hyperly, "You cheered the vampire up?"

"Yeah," Maka answered, "And he's not 'the vampire' anymore. I gave him a name."

Once DeathScythe heard this, his happy expression turned around.

"And what did you name him, Maka?" DeathScythe asked seriously.

"I named him Diamond, why?"

DeathScythe sighed, "Maka, don't get so close to the guy. You'll end up regretting it, just like his weapon."

And after he said that, the conversation was over.

--

"Black*Star, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked with a 0_0 look on her face.

Black*Star was running around the house, trying to think.

Then he finally stopped running.

"Tsubaki, I don't like the vampire's name, I'm gonna give him a nick-name to make it better." Black*Star announced.

"S-sure, go do what you want…" she replied.

--

"Kiddo," Liz started to say, disturbed, "What are you ranting about?"

"I CAN'T BELIVE HE POKED ME WITH A LAZER!!!!"

"…"

--

_Somewhere on Earth…_

"What do we do, Zetsubou-sama?" a woman with ruby-red eyes asked, "I mean, the last vampire is alive… His weapon is with us she might go haywire! She has a sense of killing us all, doesn't she?"

"Well, then," a woman with yellow eyes and grey hair responded, "As of our deal, which I thought clearly was impossible; she has to kill us all in order to be completely free…"

"But, when do you think she's going to try and do that, milady?"

"As soon as she wants to, servant-chan, anytime…"

"Is she listening now?"

"Probably…"

There was a very long silence. Until there was a huge scream of pain from a male's voice, then after that scream of pain, blood painted the floor.

"Ah, my little brother is also in Death City… How fortunate?" a female's voice that sounded friendly, but it was filled with bloodlust, "I wanna go there, but I gotta kill some unfortunate souls… too damn bad!"

The girl had sapphire-like eyes and black hair with teeth sharper than nails. She wore a head band with the word SPIRIT on it along with 精神, the same word, but in Japanese.

The servant was trembling at the sight of the killing and the woman in front of her. She didn't want to die, not now, not here.

"Well, then, mina-san," Zetsubou said the same way she normally does, "Say your last words, be they of prayer or silence…"

The sapphire-eyed girl's arm was a blade, a black blade that had blood smeared on it. She smiled evilly.

And the slaughter began.

"Therefore, my dears, we shall be killed by a soul to be forgotten by the world…"

"_Now it's your turn, Zetsubou-chan~!" _ The black bladed girl said, putting her blade-arm at the leader's neck.

"Spirit Taker…"

Those were her last words before she was beheaded.

--

_Death City!!!_

"So, did you guys hear 'bout it?" Maka asked.

"About what?" Kid asked Maka.

"Do you know the Despair Organization?"

"Yes." Everyone else but Soul answered.

Maka noticed that Soul didn't say anything.

"Soul, do you know about it?"

"All too well, Maka, all too well." Soul answered.

There was a long pause.

Then everybody else started to ignore Soul.

"Well, what about the freaking' organization?" Black*Star asked.

"Well, it was wiped out by one of the members, a former death scythe." Maka answered.

"Really? Wow… Even the mistress?" Kid asked with awe.

"Yep, the _whole_ organization." Maka answered once again.

"Wow…" everyone else but Soul said.

Then the bell rang.

"AH! WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS! THAT'S MESSY!" Kid screamed as he ran to homeroom.

Liz sighed and followed her technician; Patty laughed and skipped along, following her sister.

"Ha-ha… We're late, Tsubaki, let's be even later so I can stand out!" Black*Star laughed.

"Yes sir!" Tsubaki said.

"Soul, hurry up! We're late!' Maka yelled at her weapon. Soul ran with her to Stein's room.

**IN CLASS! **

Stein was in the middle of dissecting a poor mouse, until he remembered, "Ah, Maka, Soul, Shinigami-sama would like to see you."

"Shinigami-sama?" Soul asked (just to make sure).

"Again?" Maka wondered.

So, they went to Shinigami-sama's room, missing the dissection lesson they didn't want to see.

**SHINIGAMI'S ROOM!**

"Yo, yo, yo, Maka-chan, Soul-kun."

"Hey, Shinigami-sama." Maka and Soul said.

"You called us for something?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I did!" Shinigami answered, "I gotta mission for you two!"

"AGAIN?!" Soul screamed.

"Yes, again. This involves Diamond-chan."

Maka smiled and asked, "So, is he here now?"

"Yes, he is, didn't you notice?"

"… No."

"He's right next to you, Soul"

Soul paused for a moment, "He's… where…?"

Soul turned his head and saw Diamond standing to the left of Soul.

There was a very long silence, and then Soul waved at Diamond. Diamond waved back.

"You got scared, didn't you, Soul?" Maka asked the trembling scythe.

"No, of course not." Soul quivered.

"Well, beside the rest of that nonsense, Shinigami-sama, what's our mission?"

"Well, it's to bring back Diamond-kun's weapon, Soul, you know her very well."

Then Maka remembered the advice from her father that she tried to ignore.

"_Maka, don't get so close to the guy. You'll end up regretting it, just like his weapon."_

"Shinigami-sama, what happened to Diamond's weapon? Shouldn't she still be in Shibusen?"

Shinigami-sama stayed quiet for a while, sighed, and started to explain: "Diamond's weapon is also cursed along with him. So, once he died, she went insane, joined some criminal organization, and killed them all, once Diamond was revived. Nobody knows what the curses name or what it really does, but it's almost like the Yin-Yang. If one of them leaves, the other is lonely. So, Diamond-kun only knows how to stop her insanity and get her back to Shibusen. Okie-dokie?"

"So, that was the rumor that was going around!" An annoying voice shouted.

"GO AWAY, EXCALIBUR!" Shinigami-sama demanded the holy blade.

"But, but, but my friend, this is a vampire's weapon, and a Shibusen student is blood-related to her! Isn't that a biggie?" Excalibur questioned the Death God.

"Well, Diamond is accompanying them. And he is the only one who can match soul wavelength with her, same with her and Diamond…"

"Shinigami-sama," Maka started to say, "What's the girl's name?"

"Sorry, classified information, Maka!"

Then he forgot the most important thing about it.

"Maka," said Shinigami-sama, "You can ask your weapon, see if he knows-"

"Okay!" Maka cut off Shinigami-sama and turned to her partner, "Soul, Shinigami-sama said you know this person?"

Soul had his head hung down, but still nodded.

"What's her name?"

"… Spirit Taker …" Soul said in an almost of a whisper.

"Then, how do you know her well?"

Soul lifted his head, turned it to his partner, then said with woe,

"She's my older sister, Maka…"


	13. The Soul to be Forgotten, pt2

**(Yeah, I only own Spirit Taker and Diamond. The rest of the characters belong to Atsushi Okubo.)**

--

_As he fell closer to the ground, Maka didn't know what to do. This had all happened before, except it wasn't the hit from a person she barely knew, and this wasn't by choice, she had to fight this person._

_But why was Soul so protective? She might have never known why._

_And now, on the ground lay Soul Eater, lying in his own blood…_

_**A Soul to be forgotten… part 2**_

"She is your _sister_?" Maka eyes widened as she heard those words come out of Soul's mouth.

"That's all I'm saying, Maka…" Soul said as his voice trailed off.

Shinigami-sama noticed the entire gloomy aura in the room. Soul was sulking because his sister was an insane person that was so close to a Kishin, Maka was sulking because soul felt bad and she thought it was her fault, and Diamond was in a corner, sulking because of being annoyed of Excalibur _and _realized the fact that the DeathScythe that was his was a killer, but he always knew that. He wanted to forget.

So, Shinigami-sama attempted to cheer them up, or at least get them to speak again.

"But, Diamond-kun can release her from the insanity and we can be all happy, right?"

Then Soul realized that his sister could be brought back to sanity, and then Maka realized that Soul was happy, but Diamond was still annoyed.

"Then, you three; shoo-shoo." Excalibur commanded the three children.

"Alright, then, bye, Shinigami-sama… and you…" Maka said as she walked down the hall with Soul.

But Diamond was giving Excalibur the death-glare and didn't budge.

"Let's just go already!" Soul yelled as he dragged Diamond from his staring contest with a thing that never blinks.

--

**Far out of Death City… in a cave…?**

"Holy crap." Maka said as she stared at all of the fresh blood on the ground. She swore she even saw a hand detached from an arm.

"You might wanna get used to it Maka…" Soul said with fear as he as well stared at the gore.

Diamond didn't seem to mind. He walked just like it was normal to him, which it probably was.

Maka noticed some movement in the shadows. She jumped when she heard something like metal hit the floor.

Soul's head turned around to see where the sound was, but there was no source of it from anywhere.

Diamond turned his head to the right of himself. And he walked in that direction, saying: "Come on, this way."

"Is that where the noise came from?" Maka asked, not wanting to go here anymore.

"No, but I smell a Kishin soul being consumed." Then he stopped for a second, "I want to eat something…"

And, with that said, he ran over to where ever he was running to.

"WAIT!" Soul and Maka screamed at the vampire, running after him.

Soul transformed into a scythe, because he didn't want to run.

Maka seemed to read Soul's mind, she had an annoyed look on her face, but picked him up and started to run faster.

As they advanced into darkness, they heard a scream. It was a male voice screaming, whatever what or it was, it was a scream of absolute pain and fear.

Maka felt a large amount of Soul Wavelength, so she kept on running, curious of where the soul was.

_But, curiosity killed the cat… _Maka thought to herself.

With the thought of being attacked and getting killed, she stopped.

Once Diamond noticed her stop, he turned around and ran towards her.

"Maka, is there a problem?" The vampire asked, trying to make her move.

After Maka heard his voice, she snapped out of it, and responded, "Just a scary image in my head that's all!" She faked a smile.

And Diamond could tell that, but he really wanted to get a move on, so he just ran, and Maka followed.

--

After a long amount of time running, slipping on the bloodied floor, breaks, and a bit of nagging, Soul, Maka, and Diamond noticed a piece of armor on the floor, all torn apart.

But where it was torn, there was blood, and the soul was gone.

Diamond sighed, and then called out to thin air, "Spirit, kiddo, where are you?"

"YOU CALL MY SISTER KIDDO!?" Soul screamed at the vampire.

"That is because she acts like a child, no wonder you are related…"

Then Soul grabbed Diamond, "SAY THAT AGAIN, VAMP-BOY?"

"YOU FREAKING ACT LIKE A KID, KID!"

"Hey, hey, you two; quit fighting…" a voice from nowhere demanded.

"Who was that?" Maka asked, trying to get an answer.

Soul let go of Diamond and turned to Maka, "I think that was my big sis…"

Once Maka heard _big sis_, her eyes filled with fear. She didn't need this. All she really wanted to do was get out of her and read, or something peaceful and calm, not scary and filled with anxiety.

Diamonds started laughing, "No wonder you would be in a place like this, Spirit," He laughed even more, but he silenced when his stomach growled.

"Huh?" Maka said, wondering why that happened.

"Um… I think he's hungry…" Soul responded to Maka.

Diamond replied with a different look on his face, "Yeah, I am hungry, but I can smell some souls that were consumed. Man, I'm jealous…"

"Nice discussion, nii-cha, Dia, and that cute little blonde." Spirit Taker said with a tone of commenting.

She walked out of the darkness and her appearance just showed her how scary she was. She had sapphire-like eyes and black hair with teeth sharper than nails. She wore a head band with the word SPIRIT on it along with 精神, the same word, but in Japanese. She was covered in blood, not hers, but somebody else's

"_I wanna taste of your souls, be you friend or foe_!" she laughed insanely.

Maka was a bit scared, but she forced Soul to transform into a scythe, not knowing what would happen, still.

Spirit looked at Maka, "Wow, a blonde girl… you lucky kid… I just have my plain black hair…"

Then she smiled insanely, "_Then you're first_!"

Maka eyes were filled with fear. She tried to run as fast as she could, but Spirit was faster than her.

Diamond just noticed, but he was all the way across the room, trying to run in time so Maka wouldn't be dead.

Diamond didn't save her from the Black Blade that Spirit was. It was Soul.

Just as Spirit was going to slice her guts out, Soul transformed back into his human form,

And he got stabbed pretty badly in the chest, not at his heart, just the chest.

But it was a deep wound, a life-threatening wound.

As he fell closer to the ground, Maka didn't know what to do. This had all happened before, except it wasn't the hit from a person she barely knew, and this wasn't by choice, she had to fight this person.

But why was Soul so protective? She might have never known why.

And now, on the ground lay Soul Eater, lying in his own blood, probably dead, because of his sister.

His very own sister.

The only bit of family he had left.

Diamond wasn't in time to protect Soul. He was off by a millisecond.

Maka started to tear up, remembering the fight with Chrona, déjà vu for her, she wanted to rewind and pretend it never happened,

But, sadly, it did. And it would have happened, no matter what.

--

**OMG! SOUL GOT HURT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! FIND OT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M SUGAR-HIGH ON COOKIES AND HIGH ON MY METAL-MUSIC! LLLLOOOOLLLL!**


	14. the Soul to be Forgotten, pt 3

**I don't own the Soul Eater anime; I only own the characters Spirit Taker and Diamond.**

**SO! HERE'S THE CHAPTER, MINA-SAN~!**

**I SUPPORT TSUBAKI X KID! XD **

**--**

_**A Soul to be forgotten… Part 3**_

--

"W-why? Why did it have to happen to me, _again_?" Maka sobbed as she stared down at Soul, who was lying unconscious.

"Aw, poor little girl," Spirit Taker started to say, "Your little boyfriend got killed, too bad!"

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Maka yelled at the Dark Bladed woman, "he's just a very good friend of mine, and he's my weapon…"

"Well, he's dead now, so too bad, girly!"

"Spirit," the vampire started to say, "He was your own brother," he gave an angry glare, "And, as his older sister, you should be _protecting_ him…"

Then Diamond looked over to Maka, "He isn't dead, Maka. I can still feel his soul wavelength, even though it is growing weak…"

That made Maka slightly better, but not removing her sadness.

In an instant, Diamond was over to where Spirit was, put her hand over her head, and then whispered, "Soul Resonance."

His eyes closed along with Spirit's, and that left Maka wondering what the heck was going on.

_Could Soul Resonance still be used even when the weapon is in human form? _Maka thought along with other questions buzzing in and out of her mind.

--

_**Somewhere…**_

Spirit wondered what just happened. All she could remember was slaughtering some boy that she thought she didn't know, but he did seem familiar, and _she_ wasn't _trying_ to slaughter him. She didn't have a clue what she was doing or where she was.

The area around her was white. There wasn't a floor, but she could walk. There wasn't anybody there except her.

She thought wrong about one of those things.

Spirit jumped when she felt something grab her shoulder.

But, she realized the grip of those hands and the feel of his soul doing that to her.

Spirit turned her head, and saw a boy, a little older than her.

"Uh…" Spirit stammered, "Dia, why are you here? You _died_, and I remember seeing that. Actually, it's been _almost ten years_ that you've been dead, and you don't look any different! What the he—"

She got cut off by arms holding her tightly. She was a little surprised about this, but it had been a very long time since she felt this warming embrace.

Whoever this person was, 'Dia', laughed, "Spirit, you really have grown up a bit, haven't you?"

The last time she saw this boy was when she was 10, and now, she was pretty much an adult.

"Yeah," Spirit answered with a smile, then she tried to hug him back, but something pulled her back.

"See," Dia looked down at her with his icy eyes, "That's why I'm here in the first place…"

Spirit looked down at her arms only to see some writing all over them, and they wouldn't move a bit. The writing had symbols and ancient lettering with the same drawing of a heart being stabbed with a broken bone.

"Um… can you help?"

Dia smiled, and with a shine of light, Spirit's marks were gone.

Then she couldn't see anything.

It all went back to the blackness she'd been in for a while, for, probably, around four years.

--

_**Back to Earth…**_

Diamond's eyes opened with a sigh.

"Um," Maka said, looking puzzled, "What exactly happened?"

"Oh, I looked into her soul, that's all." Diamond answered without hesitation.

"For some reason, that doesn't sound right…" Soul mumbled, still on the floor.

Maka felt ecstatic when she heard his voice, but she forgot to pick him up and put him somewhere else…

"So, Soul, how do you feel?" Diamond asked the scythe.

"Um, fine, what the hell happened?" Soul exclaimed while he stood straight up.

"OH MY GOD, SOUL, YOUR WOUND IS GONE!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs, realizing that Soul's wound was gone like it had never been there.

"OW!" Diamond and Soul cried, "Not so loud, Maka, please!"

"Sorry," Maka looked up at where Soul was stabbed, "But why did Soul's wound suddenly go away?"

"That would be a long story." Both Soul and Diamond replied to the scythe Technician.

"O…K…?"

"Well, then," Diamond said as he picked up Spirit, "We completed our mission, let's go."

"Right!" Soul and Maka said with a smile.

--

_**ALONG THE WALK TO SHIBUSEN!**_

Spirit was awake now and, without the flow of insanity, her eyes were actually red, not blue, and they looked exactly like Soul's, only her pupils were like a cat's.

They were walking to Shibusen, since Spirit couldn't have enough Soul Wavelength to teleport.

Maka asked why Spirit could do those things over and over, but they all responded: "Long story, Maka."

As they were walking, there was a rustle in the bushes, and then the bushes started to move, and something leaped from the shadows.

It was a fox.

Spirit sighed, looking at Diamond -who was covering his mouth and his bangs hiding his eyes-, and said "Dia's breakdown in 3… 2… 1…"

Then Diamond ran towards the fox, and hugged it, "IT'S SO CUTE!"

Maka and Soul just stared with their mouths wide open.

"He loves cats, dogs, wolves, and foxes, guys, you'll get used to that…" Spirit explained.

It didn't matter, I guess, since Maka and Soul's mouths still looked like open windows.

"Can we keep her?" Diamond pleaded Spirit, "PLEEEESE?!"

"_**NO.**_" Spirit told Diamond with a blood-churning death-glare.

Then there wasn't any more conversation.

Everyone was too scared of Spirit.

--

_**SHUIBUSEN!**_

"So, Dia? THAT'S your real name?!" Shinigami-sama asked the vampire.

"Yeah, I forgot my own name…" Dia answered the Death God.

"AND YOU GOT YOUR DEATH-SCYTHE BACK!"

"… Yeah, I did…"

"So, Spirit-chan, how are you doing?"

"Uh…" Spirit gurgled, clutching her stomach, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Soul patted Spirit on the back, Spirit turned her head to him and smiled, and then Soul smiled.

"And, Soul, you got your sister back!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed happily.

"Yeah…" Soul responded with a smile on his face.

Maka felt good that pretty much everyone was happy now.

She just felt some feeling that something wasn't right…

--

Tsubaki and Black*Star were running down the halls of Shibusen until they reached the infirmary.

"So, Kid, Liz, and Patty are here, right?" Black*Star asked Tsubaki.

"Yes!" Tsubaki said as she ran in the door along with Black*Star.

Inside the room was Liz and patty, staring down sadly at Kid, who was in an infirmary bed, unconscious.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked as she stared at Kid in horror.

"We don't know…" Patty said, almost sadder than how she looked.

"This happened in his sleep, he didn't wake up, and he was bleeding from his side." Liz gave a better idea to the other two, and then she looked up, "We don't know who had done it yet…"

"Is he alright?" Black*Star asked gloomily.

"No…"

That one word left everyone silent the whole entire time.

Black*Star was telling himself that he would kill whoever did this to Kid, Tsubaki was thin king of who it was-as well as wondering why he didn't realize the pain, or why he probably didn't wake up-, and Liz and Patty were just too sad to really think.

--

_**Shinigami-sama's room!**_

Spirit was in the bathroom, sick as a dog, and Maka, Dia, and Soul were still talking to Shinigami-sama.

The conversation at the moment was family matters, Maka's dad being a pervert, Soul liking the fact that his sister was back, and Dia was sobbing in a corner about how he completely forgot his past.

"Oh, that reminds me," Shinigami-sama stated, "Something weird happened to kid-kun…"

"Huh?" Soul, Maka, Spirit (who was not sick anymore), and Dia wondered.

After Shinigami-sama explained, Dia just was there like a light turning on.

Maka and Soul ran after, but Spirit walked, since she didn't know this kid a bit.

--

**What happens next? SORRY! I LIKE CLIFFIES! **

**Oh, I'm sorry for Death the Kid fans. I had to. There wasn't any other choice except Tsubaki, and it would be better for a Technician. Would it make any sense if she got hurt? No, IT WOULDN'T!**


	15. A Chat with Miss Murder

**I don't own Soul Eater! I only own Spirit Taker and Dia/Diamond! You dig, punk?! **

**I STILL SUPPORT KID x TSUBAKI AND SOUL x MAKA! THAT'S IT!**

**NOW I HAVE FOOTNOTES!**

**OKAY, so the first part is Death the Kid's POV, so if it says 'my' or 'I', it isn't me, it's Kid-kun!**

**--**

_**A Chat with Miss Murder**_

**--**

_Whoa_, I thought to myself, _where the hell is this place?_

I looked to see myself in a red tuxedo with a Shinigami symbol on its tie. I was in a black room, and I didn't know what was really in there, sure, there were chairs and a table, but it was placed so awkwardly, and I got very annoyed.

For some reason, I even felt a pain in my left side, but I tried to ignore it.

_Is this a dream_, I thought to myself, _or is this really happening?_

I pinched myself to make sure, and I didn't feel pain, whatsoever.

I decided to look around the room; I didn't think anybody was there, but to my surprise, there was a girl.

She looked no older than me and had pale blue eyes and black hair with blood-red streaks in it; she was also wearing a red dress, almost the same red as my tuxedo, but not exactly.

I walked over to her and said, "Excuse me, miss, but where are we at this moment? I remember being asleep in my bed."

She gave a blank look.

I couldn't see anything in that expression but depression.

I thought if I did something that she would like me to do, she wouldn't feel so bad.

"Do you need anything from me?" I asked her, hoping that I would get an answer, then again, this was a dream, anything might happen.

I remember having a dream about Death City being empty and nobody was there _at all_, not even father was there. That was probably when I learned loneliness.

Was this her case? Did she want to be left alone? Or did she not want to talk to me?

She gave me another depressed, blank look, _"I want you to tell me your name, please."_

_Ah, it spoke_. I thought to myself.

"My name is Death the Kid; I'm the son of the Shinigami of Death City. Is that good enough?"

"_Yes, that is perfect."_

"Can you tell me yours?"

"_Daughter of Death, in English translation, at least, my real name is Dikoarana."_

"What language is that?"

"_It is Ancient Vam__pirac*__."_

"What kind of language is that?"

"_It is the language of which vampires spoke around a thousand years ago, it's a dead language."_

"Ah, I see…"

There was a long pause of silence

So, I wanted to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Uh, are you a vampire?"

"_It is something like that. Do you know the man named 'Dia'?"_

"Um, no, I don't know Dia, but I know Diamond, he's a vampire."

"_That is the same person."_

"Oh… Is there any relation of you to him?"

"_A little bit, but he is not that into religion…"_

"What kind of religion?"

"_It is Vampirac; it is alike from Greek Mythology. There are a multiple number of gods representing something."_

"Like how Mars is the God of War and Aphrodite is the Goddess of Beauty?"

"_Yes."_

"Oh. Please, go on."

"_Have I ever mentioned that death is like a beauty to people such as him? But, then again, he was raised to be a saver, not a killer… silly mortals do such silly things…"_

That's when fears struck me for a moment, "Then, are you a god?"

She stopped talking for a moment.

"_Dikoarana can be read as 'I am Murder', or even 'Goddess of Murder.'"_

I didn't think about it, but I was backing away from her.

But she got up, and followed me.

"_Death can be caused by and is caused by Sin, Revenge, Suicide, Negativity, and especially Murder. I am one of the children of the God of Death."_

I was now running to open the door, but out of nowhere, she was in front of me.

"_I AM MURDER, THE MOST WORTHY UNDER A BRANCH OF DEATH." _

That's when I felt enormous pain. I couldn't see well, because of my blurred vision, but I still let out a cry of pain.

After a while, I heard my name being called, over and over and over as I tried to scream.

--

"KID," Maka yelled at the young Shinigami, "WAKE UP!"

Kid's yellow eyes were wide open, and he surely felt some pain now.

"Thank God you're okay!" Liz said under tears, "I was so worried!"

"About… what…?" Kid asked weakly.

"You got stabbed, or something, in your sleep. You didn't wake up after a while; it's been three days."

_Wow, three whole days?_ Kid thought to himself, _that didn't even feel like an __**hour**__!_

"So," Spirit said, "You're the famous Death the Kid, eh?"- She poked his cheek, "You don't seem like much of a Shinigami, dude."

Kid gave Spirit a glare.

But she gave a better glare, and Kid stopped his glaring.

Kid finally realized that she didn't know this girl and asked who she was.

"She's Soul's sister!" Patty laughed.

And with saying that, it made Kid feel uneasy, very, _very_ uneasy.

"But she's also Dia's weapon." Tsubaki put in.

Kid remembered that name from his dream, it was Diamond's real name, but he forgot about it.

"In speaking of that idiot, where is he?" Black*Star wondered.

"Yeah," Kid agreed, "I need to ask him some questions."

Kid tried to get up, but a gentle hand on his shoulder made him stop moving.

Kid turned his head to see that it was Tsubaki's hand.

"You have a bad wound there; I suggest you don't want to open it, again."

"What do you mean by again?" Kid asked the Dark Demon Weapon.

"You opened it again while tossing in your bed."

"Oh…"

"So, is it alright if I get Dia for you?"

_She's… doing this for my sake_? Kid wondered. "Uh, no I don't mind…." Kid answered the Dark Demon Weapon with a blush.

"Well, then, I'm getting Dia!" Tsubaki said with a smile as she left the room.

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER!**_

"DIA, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Spirit yelled at her Technician.

"Um… I was… taking a walk…?" Dia sputtered.

"WELL, NEXT TIME YOU DO," – she hugged her Technician- "Take me with you, pleeeeeassee???" Spirit said as she cuddled her head in Dia's chest.

Dia's nose was bleeding and he couldn't really speak, so he blurted senselessly "Sure. Just get the fuck off."

Soul just stood there wondering what the hell just happened. Maka got a couple tissues for Dia. And everybody else was freaked out to the bone.

So, after all of the insanity was over, Kid had a talk with Dia, _alone_. Even though everybody wanted to listen, Dia had his ultimate technique, the vampire-glare. It even made Kid scared.

"So, Kid, what is it?" Dia asked the young Shinigami.

"I had a weird dream and I thought you would know anything about it, or it's all just a fake." Kid replied with a serious look.

"Go ahead."

Kid sighed and explained his dream.

After all the explaining Dia just laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! IT WAS _HORRIFING_!" Kid screamed at the vampire.

"No, no, don't get it the wrong way, but that's happened to me, too!" Dia replied, still laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, just to put in words, Miss Murder there likes to frighten people."

"That doesn't give me a full explanation."

"Well, she's a goddess; she can do whatever she wants."

"But, that's all just one religion, right?"

"That's just like saying you're a Christian, but you don't believe in God."

"Oh. Sorry?"

"I'm not that into religion, it doesn't matter."

"Why aren't you into your religion?"

"I don't like having the title 'Killer', I'd really rather die if I had to kill somebody."

That left Kid in shock. Dia was a vampire, right? He went insane and he killed people, but he'd rather _die_ than kill people?

_Maybe, just maybe, _Kid thought, _did he commit suicide?_

But, Kid was getting off-topic, so he went back to the main idea.

"Wait, did you ever have a dream and you got _cut_?" Kid asked the vampire.

Dia stayed silent for a moment, sighed and replied "She takes over people's minds and uses their bodies to kill people, or at least to attempt to."

"Is it like that for their whole lives?"

"No, she's goes away after a couple minutes."

Kid thought for a while. He thought about what if it was Liz or Patty, but that left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Dia," Kid started to say, "You can go now…"

Dia took a look at Kid's sad face, "Do you want me to let everyone else in?"

"No, I want to be alone for a while…"

And with that, the conversation ended.

Once Kid heard the door shut, he shed a tear.

He didn't like the thought of his own friends trying to kill him, and if it was them, who would protect him?

_Nobody_, he thought, _nobody else in the world…_

That night, Kid cried himself to sleep.

--

Liz couldn't sleep a bit, she was so depressed. Patty stayed up with her, trying to comfort her sister.

"For some reason," Liz started to say to her little sister, "I feel like _I _did it…"

Patty didn't really know how to reply. All she could say was "Idiot. It wasn't you, it couldn't _ever_ be you!"

That shut Liz up. She had to go to sleep, so she told Patty to go back to her room. Patty obeyed and went to her room.

Liz still didn't fall asleep, this time; she was only worried about Kid.

--

"What a day!" Soul moaned, "First, I almost die; my wounds get healed with _magic_, Kid gets stabbed in his sleep, and now I can't fall asleep!"

"That's probably because you're worried about kid?" Maka asked, trying to control her anger.

She wanted to go to sleep, too, but she had to listen to Soul's ranting.

"NO! I'M SOOOO NOT WORRIED ABOUT KID!" Soul yelled at his Technician.

"There are people trying to sleep!" Spirit yelled from her room.

"HEY! SPIRIT! THIS ISN'T YOUR ROOM!" Dia corrected/yelled at his Weapon.

She was in his bed, snuggling him.

"Um… you think it's an insanity aftershock?" She asked her Technician.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

The door opened, Spirit came out of it, and crashed on the couch.

Maka stared for a minute, and Soul was freaked-out.

"Conversation over?" Maka asked.

"Yes, definitely." Soul answered.

--

Black*Star fell asleep like a baby, but Tsubaki couldn't.

As a matter of fact, Tsubaki wasn't even in their house.

She stayed at Shibusen with Kid, she was _that_ worried.

She even slept on the cold floor, not really caring about sleeping there.

_Who knows what would happen tomorrow?_ She thought right before falling asleep_, I don't wanna think about it…_

--

**FOOTNOTES:**

*** There isn't such thing as that word, I made it up. Dikoarana is also in my language (LOL), but I mix Greek with Native American and make words up**.

**Well, that'll be it for a while. I wanna catch up on my One Piece!**

**BAI~~~ **


	16. Caring for Him

**A/N: Hey! How is you people? Now, listen, **_**I NEED REVEIWS. **_**So, if you like the story, review! I'll give you a cookie… AND IDON'T OWN SOUL EATER!!!**

**And, yes, I do read the Soul Eater manga! I started reading once the series got to episode 45. **

**And, I'm sorry, but this Fan-Fic might not be updated for a while, since I'm working on an SSBB one… and I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS!!! **

**I'll also be at camp for a while, so there might not be a lot of chapters for at least 3 weeks, give or take.**

**And that concludes the longest Author's Note in the Records of BlueMoonUmbreon.**

_**Caring for Him**_

"TSUBAKI," Black*Star screamed at his Weapon, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE TO COME TO SHIBUSEN?!"

Tsubaki stayed a little quiet for a while, but she finally spoke up and said: "I was worried about Kid-kun."

"Well, then," Black*Star hissed, "Make sure you come and tell me next time!"

"… Yes sir…."

So, Tsubaki got a lecture (as you can see) by her Technician, since she actually slept at Shibusen. But, c'mon, give the girl a break, man! She was worried about Kid!

Tsubaki was just about to enter Kid's room, until she noticed that Black*Star not entering the room with her.

"Black*Star? Why aren't you coming with me?" Tsubaki asked her Tech.

"I have some work to do at home, okay, Tsubaki?" Black*Star replied, turning his head.

_I bet he's just jealous… _Tsubaki thought to herself.

She went inside the infirmary, and slowly shut the door.

"Damn bastard, trying to take away my weapon…" Black*Star cursed under his breath

Tsubaki was filled with wonder when she saw Kid's face. It was stained with tears, and she felt really sad that he actually _cried_. What was the reason he was crying? Did it involve the pain he was in? She probably could never know.

She got lost I her thoughts for quite a while, until she heard a voice: "Uh… Tsubaki, why are you here?"

Tsubaki turned her head and saw Kid's tear-stained face looking right at her.

"Well, it's either you came really early or you fell asleep here…" Kid thought out loud.

"Um… I fell asleep here!" Tsubaki said; she was a bit surprised.

"…Why, exactly?"

"Well, I was worried about you, I mean, if your wound opened up or something, wouldn't you do the same?"

Kid didn't know how to respond to that, so he just stared at Tsubaki's eyes for the time being.

For some reason, and he didn't know what, he had blush on his face turning about 3 shades.

"Um, Kid?" the weapon said as she tried to wake Kid up from his day-dreaming.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I'm really tired! So, I'm spacing out, gomenasai!*" two more shades of blush…

"Okay, well, "- Tsubaki hugged him, not tightly, but very comfortable- "At least you're not hurt that badly!"

Five more shades of blush and a nosebleed, poor Kid.

"AH! Kid, are you alright?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she let go of Kid.

"… Yes, Tsubaki-chan…."

"Err, '-chan'?"

"OH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE '-CHAN'!"

"It really doesn't matter, Kid…" Tsubaki sweat-dropped at Kid's response.

Both of their heads turned when they heard the door open.

And at the door, Maka came in with Soul.

"Ah, Tsubaki-chan," Maka said with a smile, "We have to go to class now, and since Stein-hakase isn't here, we're having a substitute!"

"Awesome," Tsubaki exclaimed, tears rolling down her face, "No more animals being harmed!"

"I think he just went home to find more 'experiments'…" Soul shook.

Everyone got a chill by Soul's words.

"Well, anyways, see ya, Kid-kun!" Tsubaki said her farewells to Kid as she exited the Infirmary.

Kid didn't want her to leave, but he knew that she had to.

_Why exactly did she care so badly? _Kid thought, _Wait a second, don't tell me, Lord!_

Kid finally realized that he was in love with the Dark Demon Weapon, Tsubaki Naratsukasa.

--

"Hey, there, kids!" Spirit greeted the children in the classroom she was teaching.

Soul looked at his sister in disgust, while everyone else wondered why the hell she was there.

"So, then, kiddies," Spirit said as she pointed at the chalkboard, "We're gonna learn about DEATH."

Everyone shuddered except Soul, he saw this one coming.

"Uh, Spirit?" Dia tried to get Spirit's attention as he was in the doorway, "I'm the substitute for this class… your room is right next door."

"Oh…"

Everyone sweat-dropped and Soul hid under the table.

_Why on the sake of the Earth must she be my sister?!_ He thought. _SHE'S WRECKING MY LIFE!!!_

**One awkward argument later…**

"Okay, now that that's over, I'll be doing attendance…" Dia announced as he got the attendance sheet.

"Sensei!" a student from the back row called.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Uh… I'm nineteen."

"When did you graduate from Shibusen?"

"When I was… thirteen? I'm not so sure, I forget…"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"You just did, now for attendance."

"Do you think he's very patient?" Soul whispered to his Tech.

"Well, I think that's valuable information, Soul, so shut up." Maka responded.

Dia looked at the list; the first name was "Maka Alban."

"Maka?"

"Here!" A voice from the middle row said happily.

Dia smirked at the young Scythe Technician.

It kept going, and Dia was surprised that a lot of kids he knew were in this class.

"Okay, for today's lesson, we're going to see how you can bond with your partner a bit more. There's going to be a few volunteers. Raise your hand if you want to volunteer." The substitute teacher said.

"This is what we'd expect from Dia, huh?" Soul whispered to Maka.

"You're right. He's always nice in some way. How can he be your sister's Tech?" Maka replied.

"I have no idea."

**9:00pm at the Infirmary… **

Kid was really bored. He had nothing to do in the Infirmary bed, just lying there alone.

He thought he'd die of boredom until he heard the door open.

"Hey, Kid." A female voice said.

"Why'd you come, Tsubaki?"

"I was wondering if you were alright, is that such a crime?"

"Uh… no, not really…"

"Good, now, do you want me to get you something?"

"… Tsubaki, are you okay? You're not really acting like you would…."

Kid noticed that those eyes weren't the blue-purple eyes of Tsubaki. They were red and looked like puddles of blood.

"SPIRIT?! HOLY SHIT, HOW THE HELL--?!" Kid screamed at 'Tsubaki'.

"It's one of my Death Scythe abilities. Cool, right?"

"NO. NOT COOL."

"… You know I still have different abilities, right?"

"Honorable father never mentioned _anything _about you, and I bet you're still insane."

"… Oh… Yeah, I probably need some therapy…"

And with a poof, she turned back into her scary appearance.

"But, can you tell me another one of your abilities?"

"Um… I can make you have pleasant or bad dreams."

"Okay, then… Um… can you help me have pleasant dreams?"

Spirit glared at him with a bit of a sad look, "Why? 'Can't sleep?"

Kid looked at her with sad eyes and nodded.

Spirit smiled and put her hand on his head, "I know how you feel, squirt. I used to have the worst dreams _ever_!"

"… Like?"

"One dream I had, I died. And I saw freaking hell! It was really freaky, and I don't even think that was a dream, since I woke up in a hospital bed and the nurse said that I had a bad accident."

Kid looked very scared, "You don't need to mention anything else…"

"Okay. But, still, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Uh… no thanks."

"Do you want a Rubiks Cube?"

"NO. THOSE ARE THE WORST."

"Ha ha, I love messing with people like you."

Spirit went over to the door, put her hand on the doorknob, but she stopped for a second.

When Kid noticed, he spoke up, "Spirit, is there a problem?"

Spirit turned to Kid, gave a sad-looking smile, "You really are nice for talking to a murderer and not trying to run away."

Kid stared for a minute, and watched Spirit as she walked back to his bed.

"You still want nice dreams?"

"Uh… yeah, please."

"Okay, then. Close your eyes and lay down."

Kid closed his eyes, and lied down. He felt a soft hand brush against his forehead, and then he felt lips kiss his fore head. He heard a soft whisper, "Sweet Dreams, Kid."

Kid immediately fell asleep after that.

Spirit smiled at the sleeping boy and thought, _He deserves it, the poor kid…_

_But why exactly did he want me to give him __**nice **__dreams?_

She shrugged and left the room.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway, _Well, whatever._

---

FOOTNOTES:

*'Gomenasai' means 'I'm sorry'

**--**

**OKAY, now, listen; I hate OC x Real Character. So, don't comment bad stuff about that kiss-thing.**

**IT WAS ONLY THE FOREHEAD, PEOPLE.**

**And, also, I may not do much for this story over the summer. Sorry, I get really busy.**

**KTHXBAI.**


	17. Arguments

**(A/N): Yo, mina-san!! I'm back from camp/wherever I was!!! YAY!! **

**Anyways, I don't have many ideas for the SSBB story, so I'll be working on this one, just for you… 5-10… readers… Nobody reads this FIC, I TELL YA!!! **

**Just take note; there's another POV in here. It's Dia's, so yay.**

**Um… Dia moved from proper language to the present language only because he got used to it…**

**Anyways, moving on, I don't own S.E., I only own the OC's Spirit Taker and Dia. Okay? Good. Have fun.**

**ANOTHER LONG N/A!!!**

_**Arguments**_

**It's been a few weeks, and in Maka and Soul's apartment, there happens to be yelling…**

"Oi, Maka," Soul said to his Tech, "Do you know why Onee-chan and Dia keep on fighting?"

"Something about a Soul Resonance gone bad…" Maka replied as she turned her head to the two arguing people.

"NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THE SOUL RESONANCE DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED!" Spirit shouted at the top of her lungs, "YOU WERE TOO FOCUSED ON THE GUY YOU WERE _NOT_ TRYING TO KILL! I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL, IT WAS OUR JOB!!!!"

"Spirit, you obviously didn't want me to kill the guy, you wanted me to shred him to bits! So there ya have it!" Dia replied with more of an easier tone.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS SO SOFT, DIA!"

"You're always so killer-like!!"

"I don't want to get into that fight…" Soul stared at the two, who were still bickering.

"I think I should help…" Maka said cautiously.

She walked up to them very slowly, and she only caught Dia's eye.

"Maka, help me, please!!" Dia pleaded, "I hate having arguments with her…"

Maka sighed, tugged on Spirit's shirt, and said; "C'mon, you two just need to try and get along better."

"How do we do _THAT?_" they both asked.

"… I have no idea. Do you want a relevance test?"

They blinked a couple times, looked at each other, shrugged, and finally answered; "Okay."

--

"Okay, favorite color?" Maka asked the Vampire and the Death Scythe.

"Midnight Blue," Dia replied.

"Blood Red," Spirit answered.

_-DEATH-GLARE-_

"O…K…" Maka stuttered.

"Favorite genre of music?" Soul asked.

"Emo or metal," Dia responded.

"Death Metal." Spirit replied.

"They both like some kind of metal, that's good…" Soul smiled.

"What instruments do you play?" Maka asked.

"Uh… none?" Dia replied

"I play piano, violin, and guitar." Spirit answered.

"What do you say about that, Soul?" Maka asked her weapon, but he replied; "I think that's a weak point…"

"Do you like to listen to music a lot?" Soul asked.

"Yes, music is LIFE!" Dia shouted/responded.

"Eh… not really. I'd rather prefer other things… " Spirit moaned/answered.

There was a long period of silence; Maka and Soul were thinking up some questions, while Spirit and Dia had a death-glare contest.

Then Soul came up with a good idea; "What was the worst moment of your life?"

"Um… when I went completely insane?" Spirit thought out loud.

Dia didn't answer. He just sat there, deep in thought.

Soul poked him a couple times; "Well, Vampy?"

The vampire got up from the couch, and walked away.

Maka whispered in her weapon's ear; "Maybe that wasn't the best question,"- then she turned to Spirit- "Do you know anything about that?"

Spirit looked over at Maka and shrugged; "He's not much of a social butterfly. He doesn't talk about his life at all."

Maka and Soul gave a bitter look at each other, and then decided it was time to go to bed- since it was actually 12:30.

_**3:09am**_

I don't even know why I woke up at a time like that… I don't even think I fell asleep.

I'm really tired…

You know when your mind is filled with some thought that you just keep on thinking about, and sometimes, you think about it at night? Yeah, that's what happened to me… I think.

I was thinking about the worst moment of my life, and wondering how in hell I still remember it.

You see, I caught amnesia before I came to Shibusen, and I think I got hit in the head, or something, and it _still_ hasn't recovered. I can't remember a single thing, all I really could remember was that I was a vampire, and I was completely lost in some city where there was no government. I don't remember if I had parents or not, or any family in that matter, and I didn't even know my own freaking _name_!

So, just suddenly, why did I remember the worst part of my life before Shibusen? Where was I? Who were those people? Why did they want to kill me so badly?

I have no idea; it's pretty much all a big blur.

What if Dia's not my real name? The people who were trying to kill to me said it was.

Wait, were they even _people_?

Were they even _human_?

_Were they probably my own __**family**__?!_

God, I don't even want to think about it now; my heads spinning like crazy.

Okay, then, oyasuminasai*.

_**-BEEP BEEP-**_

Soul threw his alarm clock out the window once he got the energy to get up.

_**DAMN… MORNINGS…. **_Soul thought to himself.

For some reason, he heard some yelling.

Then he heard footsteps running coming to his room.

Then the door opened with a frantic Maka behind it.

"SOUL, SPIRIT IS TRYING TO KILL DIA. HELP." Maka yelled, trying to keep calm.

Soul raised a brow; "Are you serious by kill?"

"Yes, I'm more serious than my father being perverted!"

"OKAY, I'M COMING, JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM FOR A SECOND!!" Soul jumped as he shoved Maka out of his room.

He came out seconds later with his clothes on, and brining his running feet to where he heard the riot.

He thought Maka was lying when he saw the sight of the two.

Well, of course he would've thought that, since Dia had Spirit pinned down on the wall.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed at Dia.

Dia turned his head to the scythe, put Spirit down, and just stared at him for a moment; "Nothing, really. Just the regular fights."

_Just the regular fights?_ Soul thought to himself. He couldn't believe the 'Regular Fights', Dia was bleeding from the forehead and leg as well as a nosebleed, and Spirit was coughing blood at the moment.

Maka arrived at the moment, and somehow wasn't surprised. Of course, it was a vampire and an almost driven insane Death Scythe having a huge argument…

But weren't they partners?

Weren't they almost best friends? Didn't they always smile when they saw each other? Well, that happened for a little while, up until last week. No one knew why, it was one morning, and then it all started.

_Why did it end up like this, then?_

They were both o the verge of _killing_ each other. What happened?

While Maka and Soul were both lost in thought, and almost fear, Spirit got back to her senses and punched Dia directly across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL! SERIOUSLY, DIA, WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" Spirit yelled at her Tech, now clutched by the collar of his shirt.

"I dun no, you tell me!" he called back.

"I ain't any mind reader, kid, so tell me or you'll be fucking blood all over!"

"Shut up, you simply don't know anything!"

"Like I give a motherf-"

"GUYS," a voice yelled from behind them, "How did this all start out? I want answers, _**NOW**_."

"Papa?" Maka stared at the tall figure in front of her.

Soul was still lost in thought, so he didn't say a word.

Dia glared at the red-haired Death Scythe; "I'll ask you one thing, sir,"

DeathScythe nodded; "On one condition,"

Dia rolled his eyes.

"How'd your eyes get _red_ all of a sudden?"

"Red as in….?"

"Your irises; and I think your pupils are a dark maroon…."

Maka couldn't believe until she saw that, she looked directly into the vampire's eyes… and they were no longer the calm and soothing misty-blue eyes, but they were a vicious blood-red, too anxious and too much lust.

_Words can't really describe all of this!_ Maka thought to herself**

"Okay, you can ask your question now, Dia." Death Scythe announced.

Dia was out of his daze; "Oh- wait- uh~~~…"

There was a long pause…

_Yes… There has to be something wrong with him…_ everyone else thought, excluding the vampire.

"Well,"-Spirit got in front of Dia-"Whatever, payback time!"

Her arm turned into a charcoal-black blade, and stabbed Dia in the gut. Not a miss, but…

There wasn't any blood.

Then again; that was probably because it wasn't even Dia.

It took a lot of figuring out, but everyone came to the conclusion that it was an illusion.

And Dia was gone.

They looked, trust me, and that couldn't find him.

They looked in the whole apartment, the school; Shibusen, and the whole entire city.

They didn't find him. He never left a sign that he was gone, nobody came to a conclusion for that, because some things were meant to be unexplainable.

------

FOOTNOTES;

* 'Oyasuminasai' means 'Good Night' in Japanese

**A 'you-had-to-be-there' moment? Vote, please… TT^TT

**GASPS! WHERE'S DIA?!?! ANOTHER VOTE! DO YOU LOVE DIA!?**

**Here's the multiple choice; No, Yes, OF COURSES!! And Neutral. **


	18. Where is Dia? Another Awkward Dream!

**Yeah; just so you people know, he didn't poof away. You'll see what I mean… just read… **

**I'm also working on an Akatsuki Fic, for the lovers of Naruto… HAHA!**

**Anyways, to chapter 18!!! Oh, before I forget, the song used (its lyrics) is Picture Perfect (In Your Eyes), 'Kay?**

_**Where is Dia? Another Awkward Dream!**_

There was a more of an eerie tune playing, and Tsubaki was wondering what in the hell was happening.

She looked around to see nothing but pitch-black darkness. No light, but for some reason, she could see herself.

"It's a dream…" She thought to herself, "But it feels too real…"

"Yo." A voice said from behind her back, it was a male's voice and it was excited and threatening.

Tsubaki got scared, but scared enough to turn her head.

She saw a boy at least a year older than her, he looked almost like Dia, only his bangs didn't cover his face, and he had blood-red eyes, and orange -red hair, and, boy, did he look like a punk. He had a studded collar, a spiky bracelet, and his clothing was all ripped; he had plaid jeans, and a t-shirt with skulls all over them.

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"_I'm Nio, your name, miss?"_*

"I'm Tsubaki… Are you related to Dia?"

Nio stared for a minute in thought; _"Hm… Sure. I'm his brother, I guess…"_

"You guess?"

"_Well, yeah, but I'm like his brother."_

"Hey, are you actually talking to me in a dream, or is this all my imagination, because Dia never mentioned anything about a brother, or a family, even!"

"'_Course not. He doesn't remember me! He lost his memory a while back, as I can tell!"_

"You're not like him at all…" Tsubaki said with a sigh.

Nio turned his head rashly and stared directly in Tsubaki's eyes; _"Well, he's a phony category, and I'm Death, so be at it." _

"How are you saying that?"

"_What, the kid never told you?! Then I'll help him out for you!"_

He came close to Tsubaki, and then whispered in her ear; _"He's a vampire, alright, but he's more. He's a Vampirac __**God**__, Tsubaki. Ever wonder why he was better than other vampires? Well, there's your reason, kiddo."_

----

"So, then," Shinigami-sama started to say, "You don't know where Dia-kun went?"

DeathScythe sighed; "No, we haven't a clue."

"And you're also saying that there was an illusion of his body?"

"Yes, there wasn't any Soul Wavelength, either."

"Well, Dia is a vampire; he can trick the mind… Maybe Dia was always an illusion!"

"Shinigami-sama, he's had a Soul Wavelength when we met him…"

"Oh… Riiiiiiiight…."

**-Sweat drop-**

"Well, then he might have run away!"

"Don't jump to such dramatic conclusions, sir!"

"This ain't a drama, Spirit-kun. So stop acting like it is."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama…" **-GLOOM-**

There was a long period of silence…

"What were we talking about, again?" The Death God thought out loud.

"We were talking about Dia's disappearance…"

"Oh, riiiiiiiight…"

"But, if he did run away, he has to have a reason…"

"It might be Spirit-chan…"

"Hmm…." The two both pondered.

… They're still thinking…

…

You know, we should just move along to what Kid's doing….

_**At the Front of the School…**_

On the steps sat the young Shinigami, he was bored. How bored? Well, I dun no, bored as I am clueless.

Kid got out of the Infirmary a couple weeks ago, and for some reason, Black*Star was starting more fights with him than usual.

"Hey, Kiddo." A female voice said from behind.

Kid turned around and saw that it was Spirit; "Hi, how are you?"

She sat down on the steps with Kid; "Eh, not so great…"

"I could see that," Kid gave a bittersweet smile, "You know, even though you think you hate him, he still is your partner, and you still have some respect for him, right?"

Spirit nodded.

"He's like your best friend, right?"

She nodded once more.

"You can't forget him… can you?"

"Sure… of course, I can never forget his face…" She started to quiver.

Kid stared for a moment; "Spirit… Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not…!" Spirit started to sob uncontrollably, making Kid feeling very bad for her.

He patted her back and stared to whisper to her; "It's alright, Spirit… It's alright…"

Spirit jumped up and wiped away her tears; "I shouldn't be crying right now…"

She started to walk away, Kid following her.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked the Death Scythe.

"I'm going to find Dia, even if it kills me."

"Are you really _that_ desperate?"

"Maybe yes; maybe no."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, but don't guarantee total safety."

Then Kid realized something; "Where to start looking?"

Spirit stopped for a second, and had a sour look on her face.

There was more pondering…

"That Ice Tower place where you kids found him?" Spirit thought aloud.

"Sounds good… I guess?"

"Okay, let's go!"

Kid froze for a moment; he felt someone's presence other than himself and Spirit.

"Hold on, Spirit," Kid held his hand up to Spirit's body, "I feel a Soul Wavelength…"

"It's Tsubaki-chan, yo, Tsubaki!" Spirit waved her hand to the Dark Demon Weapon.

"Hi, Spirit, hi, Kid-kun." Tsubaki smiled and waved.

Kid hid behind the Black Blade, he was hiding of embarrassment. **

"Why are you hiding, Kid?" Spirit said with annoyance.

Kid's face was about 10 shades of pink. He hadn't talked to Tsubaki ever since he recovered, you know, he was all chocked up… or he said random things…

"Kid, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked the young Shinigami.

"UH, YES, I'M FINE, EH, YEAH. NICE CONVERSATION, BYE!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Um… can I join you two as well? And probably knock some sense into Kid…" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure, you can, twerp." Spirit replied.

"NO! I mean, uh, sure, why not?" Kid stuttered.

"KID, YOU ARE NOT SPEAKING THE REST OF THE ADVENCHA! GOT IT?" Spirit scolded Kid.

"Yes, ma'am,"

AND ON THEY WENT! THE ADVENCHA!

----

_**Somewhere else in the world…**_

"_Nice to see you again, how are you?" _a frightening voice to even wake up the dead asked a boy with misty blue eyes.

The boy with the blue eyes was in chains all over and his arms were staked to the wall, his clothing was all ripped and he was very pissed off at the moment, and for some reason, he was somewhat scared, even though he knew what was going on.

"_Well, kid…?" _the voice boomed once more.

The blue-eyed boy stayed silent, he didn't want to respond, not after he heard what was really true about his true self, because, really, if he was a god, he was a really weak god.

He couldn't master people's minds, he couldn't make a human dead by just by the snap of fingers, and he couldn't manipulate people's dreams, even! Really, he couldn't be a god.

If only he had his memory with him, than he might have had answers.

If only, if only, that's always how it ended up with him.

Well, now, if only he could remove some stupid stakes out from his arms, he would have one 'If Only' of his list, poor guy.

"_Aw, c'mon, can't 'cha speak up already?"_

"I'm doing just fucking fine, okay? You've had it, so there."

The voice stay silent for a while, and then he started talking; "_You know, if I just did one little spell for you, I'll make you feel like a god…"_

"Ha, no thanks, I already have other things to worry about! So go away!"

"_What do you mean by that, your silly mortal friends? Well, I have a confession; they all could care less about you. I can see everyone's soul, since I am Knowledge, and they think you're just a murderous being."_

"That's completely untrue! They are all very good friends, and they care about me like they care about their lives! So how are you so sure?!"

"_I'm completely sure, now, here's the spell…"_

"HOLD ON A SECOND! THAT DOESN'T ANSWER ANY-"

But the boy got cut off, the spell was cast. After passing out, his eyes turned crimson red, and there were markings on his face that had ancient writing.

A boy with the appearance of a punk walked into the same dark room, stared at the unconscious body, and smiled; "This really ought a put some sense into him, eh, bro?"

"_It sure will, Nio, and hopefully, he'll take out those mortals, so he'll come back with us."_

Nio started laughing uncontrollably; "That only means more war, how fun!"

"_Kid, shut up, you're getting on my nerves."_

Nio stopped laughing, but he still had a smirk on his face; "Alright, but I'll be in here tomorrow, so don't complain about a missing unconscious body, okay?"

"_Sure, now get out of my sight_."

Nio's smirk turned into a scowl; "Sorry for future notices…" and he left. He didn't want to get in trouble with the one of the Master of the Gods, so, he just left it alone and thought of what fun he would have tomorrow.

---

FOOTNOTES:

*Pronounced NIGH-oh, which in Native American (I forget which tribe…) means _Death_…

**The 'Black Blade' is Spirit, 'cos she's a Black… Sword… Kanata… whatever…

**OMIGOSHES! I think it was obvious who the kid with the blue eyes was, so OH TEH NOES!!!**

**Just to tell you, the next chapter is almost like this one, but with Soul x Maka! Yay!\**

**RATE/REVIEW, PLEASE! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!!!**


End file.
